Sadarilah Aku
by Akiyama Taiga
Summary: Tanpa melihat―sadar, dia terus mengacuhkan. Dan aku hanya memperhatikan. [AU]


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

S.A belongs to **Akiyama Taiga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, a bit klise, a bit ooc, misstypo, dan mungkin beberapa kesalahan yang terlewat oleh saya.**

* * *

Aku selalu memperhatikannya, dari jauh tanpa aku harus ikut campur tentang hal apa yang ia pikirkan. Aku tak ingin menganggunya, meskipun terkadang aku tidak bisa menyimpan gelitikku untuk sekedar menggoda canda. Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi dirinya, bukan menjadi seseorang yang paling di takuti dikelas―setidaknya tidak terlalu menakutkan seperti saat ini. Ia seperti manusia yang haus akan darah.

Jean, pemuda yang selalu terlihat kesal dan cemburu ketika melihat sepasang sejoli yang tenyata bukan saudara saling mengenggam tangan dan selalu pergi bersama. Duduk sebangku, satu kelompok, dan beberapa hal yang tak bisa ia masuki sesuka hatinya.

Siapa yang tidak tahu jika Jean menyukai gadis berambut hitam itu ? Mikasa, gadis itu cukup menyita perhatian dan waktunya sejak tahun ajaran pertama di sekolah menengah atas. Cantik, jenius, dan tenang membuat Jean tak henti-hentinya menyukai gadis itu. Namun sebuah kenyataan yang tidak mengenakan justru melukai perasaannya, cinta itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena Mikasa sejak kecil menyukai sosok Eren Jaeger, pemuda yang menempati peringkat lima besar tersebut.

Semenjak saat itu, Jean lebih banyak menutup diri, mudah marah, dan segala hal yang mengungkapkan bahwa dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Terkadang ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Aku rasa ia termasuk orang bodoh, masih banyak wanita kok! Atau apakah hal ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama ? Sehingga sulit dilupakan ? Entahlah.

Jam istirahat baru saja berlangsung tiga menit yang lalu, hampir separuh kelas sudah membubarkan diri ke berbagai penjuru sekolah; Kantin, kantor guru, ataupun ke kelas lain. Biasanya sih, karena ingin mengunjungi kekasihnya.

_Ah, rasanya aku ingin sekali mengakhiri masa sekolah!_

"Hai Sasha!"Pemilik suara itu adalah seorang gadis betubuh mungil, sebut saja ia Christa. Tak sepertiku, Christa begitu populer dikalangan para murid lelaki. Tidak sedikit yang mengatakan bahwa Christa adalah keturunan para dewi. Ia begitu manis, ramah, dan sudah tak ada yang dapat mengukur kadar kebaikkannya.

Bahkan ada rumor bahwa salah seorang murid lelaki dikelas menyukainya, dan menurutku orang itu adalah Armin Alert.

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku membelikan kau sesuatu. Tolong diterima ya ?"Kemudian ia menyodorkan benda itu kepadaku.

Mata ku langsung berbinar-binar. "Wah roti kentang! Thanks, Christa."Kurobek bungkusnya, dan melahapnya dengan penuh semangat. Aku tak malu pada siapapun akan hal ini, tapi aku akan lebih malu jika aku ketahuan memakai logat Dauper―nama desa.

"Sasha, apa kau tahu tentang hal penting ?"Tidak seperti tadi, Christa setengah berbisik. "Kalau Jean diam-diam memperhatikanmu, lho ?"

Sial. Pipi ku langsung memanas, apa-apaan ini ? Aku tahu, bahwa Christa hanya sekedar menggoda ku walaupun hal yang ia bicarakan juga tak menutup kemungkinan.

Sayangnya saat aku ingin membalasnya, Jean cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah. Jadi aku tak bisa menemukan wajah yang sempat memandangku diam-diam, katanya Christa sih. Percaya atau tidak, aku penasaran.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengada-ngada."

"Kenapa ?"

"Kalau benar Jean sempat seperti itu, aku yakin dia hanya memandangku seperti orang aneh."Aku mengeluh, suntuk. Ku daratkan kepala ku diatas meja, sedikit memainkan pulpen yang terletak tak jauh dari sisi tangan kanan.

_Selamanya Jean hanya menyukai seorang Mikasa, terus dan terus menaruh perasaan meskipun tak terbalas. Dasar bodoh!_

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"Christa memegang tanganku, terlihat peduli. "Kau ingin aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu ?"Tawarnya.

"Terserah kau saja, Christa." 'Kalau bisa buat aku melupakan perasaan ku terhadap Jean'

Apa aku dan Jean sama-sama orang bodoh ? Tepatnya seperti menjalani sebuah siklus bodoh. Aku menyukai Jean, Jean menyukai Mikasa, dan Mikasa menyukai Eren. Kami sama-sama tak melihat sekitar, tak melihat siapa yang tulus tanpa imbalan. Namun kurasa ini lebih baik. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, tatapan itu bisa berubah. Setidaknya yang seperti ku bayangkan di dongeng-dongeng.

_._

_._

_._

**The End**!

Yeah! Akhirnya kesampean, maksudnya nulis di fandom SnK *ngelap ingus*

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ficlet ini. Jika ada saran dan kritik sampaikan saja lewat review ya ? Karena saya baru di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya semuaaa..

:D

_Jaa ne_,

AiGa


End file.
